Red Screen of the Future (Part 1)
Red Screen of the Future (Part 1) is the first part of the second episode of The Super Evil Guy Super Show! Summary Pickle accidentally fast-forwards time with his new-found powers, and Evil Guy and co. are stranded in a dystopian future ruled by the Red Army of Death. Script Scene 1 Evil Guy and co. wake up to find themselves in a red-skied, war-torn landscape. Nothing seems recognizable as our heroes look around and search the area for anything familiar. EVIL GUY: Where are we? PICKLE: Argh...I've misused my new powers, I'm afraid. EVIL GUY: Why? What have you done? PICKLE: Sent us into the future. SGAG: This is why Master Raiza never uses his time-travel powers! It's too dangerous! EVIL GUY: "Master Raiza"...SHADOW KIRBY! SHADOW KIRBY: I'm sorry, I'm sorry! It's just...I was following her because she was taking me to the Red Army's secret base. SGAG: Yeah! He was gonna get pizza there! EVIL GUY: ...What? Pizza? How do I not know about this? SGAG: What do you mean? (Turning to Shadow Kirby) Wait a minute! You tricked me, didn't you? SHADOW KIRBY: Uh... SGAG: Well, take THIS! Sgag turns her arm into a laser cannon and fires a laser at Shadow Kirby, which he promptly inhales. Becoming Laser Kirby, he shoots a laser at Sgag, damaging her and making her shut down. SHADOW KIRBY: There. You know, I kinda like this power-up. Suddenly, Pickle is surrounded by red smoke, which descends from the clouds, and is whisked into the air. EVIL GUY: That can't be good. SHADOW KIRBY: We've got to follow him! You wait here. I'll track him down. EVIL GUY: Great. We'll search for Wario when you get back. Fade to black. Scene 2 Shadow Kirby is flying through a dense cloud of red smoke when he hears a familiar voice. RED SCREEN OF DEATH: Well, well, well. Rescuing our little friend, are we? SHADOW KIRBY: The Red Screen of Death?! RED SCREEN OF DEATH: None other. I've been stretched out across your sky by way of satellites made of PS2 parts. I am everywhere now. SHADOW KIRBY: Wait...that explosion! From the flying PS2! RED SCREEN OF DEATH: Yes. And now, it is time to strengthen my hold on my newest minion. Pickle drops out of the sky, red and smoking. Shadow Kirby barrel-rolls out of his way just in time. PICKLE: Shadow Kirby, he's controlling my body! You've got to stop him somehow! SHADOW KIRBY: How? PICKLE: Get Fernando. Tell him to use his rain dance. Shadow Kirby drops like a stone, streaking towards the ground, as Pickle follows him. RED SCREEN OF DEATH: Oh, dear. This will not do at all. PICKLE: Shadow Kirby, look out! He's gonna make me fire a laser at you! Pickle fires a laser at Shadow Kirby, but the latter avoids it in time. He flies down to Evil Guy and co. SHADOW KIRBY: Fernando, quick! Use your rain dance! FERNANDO: On it. Fernando begins dancing, but Pickle creates a whip made of red lightning and lashes it against the ground. PICKLE: Fernando, get out of the way! Shadow Kirby inhales Fernando just in time, as the electric whip strikes the ground and leaves a black mark. EVIL GUY: What's going on? What happened to Pickle? Shadow Kirby copies Fernando's Rain Dance ability and spits him out. SHADOW KIRBY: He's being controlled by the Red Screen of Death. FERNANDO: All right, Shadow Kirby. You get Pickle, while I take care of the Red Screen of Death. SHADOW KIRBY: Right! Shadow Kirby flies straight at Pickle and douses him with water, turning him green again and catching him. PICKLE: Thanks, Shadow Kirby! I thought that was it for me. SHADOW KIRBY: Look who's talking. Meanwhile, Fernando has doused the red smoke in the air, getting rid of the Red Screen of Death. RED SCREEN OF DEATH: No...I'll be...back... The sky turns a cloudy gray instead of red. Our heroes turn to the fallen Sgag. EVIL GUY: What do we do with her? SHY GUY: She is an enemy. Leave her here to rust. PICKLE: But we need her to find Wario! EVIL GUY: Fine. Anyone know how to jump-start her? Pickle waves a hand, and a small sphere of flame travels into Sgag's chest. She comes to life. SGAG: Wh--what happened? PICKLE: We brought you back to life. Specifically, I did. SGAG: Why? EVIL GUY: So you can take us straight to Wario. Now comply, or we'll break you again! SGAG: Wait, wait! I don't know who that is. Is he a friend of yours? EVIL GUY: Obviously. He went missing after we got in a tussle with the Red Army. SGAG: Then he must be in the conversion bunker. ALL: The what? SGAG: Follow me. Sgag flies off as the others follow on foot. Fade to black. THE END Moral Keep the robot alive. Trivia Sgag's full name is Stupid Green Astro Girl.